


Malaise

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [567]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Is Tony's bad luck fate or did he make it himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/19/2000 for the word [malaise](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/19/malaise).
> 
> malaise  
> A vague feeling of discomfort in the body, as at the onset of illness.  
> A general feeling of depression or unease.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #253 Bad Luck.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malaise

Tony couldn’t shake the malaise he had when he woke up. It was quickly followed up by putting his shirt on inside out and forgetting to brush his hair in his rush to get to the office as he realized it was way past the time he should have been at the office. He’d apparently missed setting his alarm or slept through it. He wasn’t sure which.

His bad luck didn’t stop there. He arrived at NCIS only to realize he’d forgotten his badge and gun somehow. He turned around and headed back home to pick them up and made his way back to NCIS headquarters.

He went through security and finally arrived in the bullpen around 11am only to discover there was no one there. He smacked his forehead. Of course, no one was there. It was Saturday and they didn’t have an active case. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten out of bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
